


Made for Each Other

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [169]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Gen, Made For Each Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves cuddling with the three people/angels who know him best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made for Each Other

Dean had been skeptical at first, when Mika had come to him and proposed this particular arrangement, but it had come so naturally once they got started that he was almost tempted to agree that they were truly made for each other. Sam and Luce had laid down first, and he and Mika had laid down beside them, holding their little brothers and protecting them and keeping them warm and safe and loved and happy.

 

_It’s perfect,_ he thinks as his fingers brush against Lucifer’s under the warm, velvety darkness of Michael’s wings. They tangle together atop Sam’s chest and he’s struck by how _right_ it feels to be laying with the three people who know him better than anyone else in the universe. He makes a soft, happy noise, knowing that the others will come to a similar conclusion sometime soon if they haven’t already.

 

_I love you all,_ he thinks, content to leave it unspoken for now and bask in the comfortable quiet broken only by the occasional soft, sleepy snuffle. There will be time enough later to shatter the stillness with such truths; for now, he is satisfied with the knowledge that Mika and Luce and Sammy all understand how much he loves them, and return the sentiment twofold.


End file.
